omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Creepypasta Cosmology
Introduction Hello guys it's SuperBearNeo here with yet another Blog today. This time were are going to be focusing on Creepypasta's Cosmology and an Explanation of some of it's Termnology as it's kinda key to knowing if you wanna understand the verse and some of it's stats. This is also made to counter any potential downplay within the Creepypasta pages as this verse is known for it's downplay so what better way to counter it than to explain everything there is to explain The Multiverse In case you didn't know already it's made clear that Creepypasta itself isn't just contained in one world but an infinite number of possible worlds that exist according to several sources and stories which has ''consistently written ''the verse out to be a Structure with Infinite Universes parallel to one another. I'm going to show you various citations that state Creepypasta is indeed a Multiverse and not just any Multiverse but a Infinite one "Well, think about it this way. Today's researchers are finding new and incredible discoveries every day, discoveries never thought possible; things about our universe, where it came from, and even about reality itself." “Now, what if I were to tell you that we are very close to proving there are countless of other universes that exist side by side and alongside our universe. An infinite number of dimensions, coexisting next to one another like pages in a book. So close, just turn the page and you're there, yet forever separated and unaware of each other." '~ Cherubs: Part 2 Here's more statements that cite Creepypasta as being an Infinite Multiverse '"Down to his very consciousness itself, the voices coalesced into a bellowing growl speaking of the end of the world and him ceasing to exist as the aspects of his being were spread across an infinite number of psychopathic universes and dimensions of terror unlimited. That's around the time the voices began commanding him to kill himself." '~ Analog '"The proposal reads that, in existence, there are an infinite amount of alternate realities. They were created as the result of different possibilities. In other words, every possibility is seen through in another universe. This chain of possibilities is measurable by the singularities in space and time." '~ The Alternate Universe: Collapse Bottom line is Creepypasta is consistently written out as a Multiverse with Infinite Universes and Infinite Possibilities and just know i can pull a multitude of statements like this as there are like dozens of statements that explicitly state this Higher Dimensions Now as a suprise to some Creepypasta even runs on the idea that there are Higher Dimensions within said Multiverse making Creepypasta's Multiverse a Quantum Multiverse. Creepypasta is stated to run on String Theory and the idea of Higher Dimensions is also consistently written within the verse '“Oh!” I got it. “Like alternate dimensions. String theory. I’ve heard that one.” ~ The Shredder Monkey "Even today, humans are discovering that there are ten dimensions in space-time, rather than the three which we perceive daily, and that the majority of matter in the universe is an unknown substance often referred to as "dark matter." ~ On The Mystery of Human Perception Creepypasta can even contain Infinitely layered creations such as Hell n 1846, a Russian psychologist received a patient, in a small town outside of present day Perm that had been pronounced dead during a routine surgery, but was revived and awoken thirty minutes later. The patient was completely dysfunctional and falling apart at the very core of his mental state. The patient claimed that he had gone to Hell and the demons were among them and talking to him. Although the psychologist provided help, the demented man committed suicide in his home. Before the patient died, he revealed to the doctor his experience in Hell. He described Hell as in an infinite strand of layers. He explained them in detail, and said he only made it through five. This is where it gets tricky. This level is where human comprehension cannot fully understand the torment. Hell turns inward and you no longer exist in an understandable time or space. The slight hope and comfort that had existed up to this point are completely abandoned. This level was described as multiple lifetimes in length. Reality is redefined. Conclusions Creepypasta's cosmology is akin to that of Marvel's or DC's in the aspect that it's a Infinite Multiverse with Several Higher Dimensional Spaces and even Infinite-Dimensional or Infinitely-Layered creations Category:Blog posts Category:Creepypasta